


Slither

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Crack, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix is surprised to discover that Lord Voldemort likes his pet snake more than she would have thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slither

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in celebration of Kreacher and Nagini being added to Fanfiction.net's HP character filter.

~ Slither ~

Bellatrix burst through the door to Voldemort's room, shouting breathlessly, "My lord, I've just-"

But she stopped speaking abruptly and quickly exited the room again, slamming the door shut behind her.

She hadn't just seen that. She had NOT just seen that.

It'd only been for a few seconds but the image was now burned into her mind.

Holding her breath, she opened the door - just a crack - and peeked into the room. And, just as she'd seen before, there was Voldemort lying completely naked in his bed, twined intimately with Nagini.

She'd never realized that the Dark Lord loved his snake. Physically.

Bellatrix quietly pushed the door shut, and walked away. Her news could wait until morning.

~end~


End file.
